


The Lady of the Fake

by Yuval25



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blind Love - Freeform, Camelot, Dark Magic, Death, Evil, F/M, Fluff, Freya returns, Legends, Lies, Love, Magic, Medieval, Multichapter, Naive, Prologue, Reincarnation, Romance, Season/Series 04, Sorcerers, Spoilers, Suspicious, power, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a turn for Merlin when his deceased love, Freya, seems to return from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady of the Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)  
> And don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts when you're done!

**Prologue**

They scanned the forest lazily, tired after a long day of riding in the forest around Camelot. They had not gone far, but still it was taking its toll on them. Sir Leon was glad their shift was ending soon. The thought of the cook's special treats to overworked knights certainly paid its worth.

The night was dark and they used torches to light the way. The imbecile Fabian has accidently lost his grip on his torch and it ended up burning some good grass. They had to use nearly half of their water supply to put that fire down. Needless to say, Fabian did not get to hold another torch that evening.

A noise from behind made him turn around sharply and draw out his sword. The rest of the party were slower in their reactions but that was to be expected, as they were simple guards.

He got down from his horse and approached the line of trees. Behind him, the guards spread out systematically. The noise repeated, only now much closer. He raised his torch and closed in on the intruder. The bushes rattled, the leaves making crunching noises which echoed in the quiet night air. He moved the wild undergrowth with the tip of his sword, squinting his eyes to see beyond the veil of darkness.

A movement in the bushes ahead made him tense. He held his breath and slowly got closer, his steps measured and small. "Who goes there?" he called.

The rustle of the leaves got louder, and by now he could make out the shape of a human making its way towards him. He had to take a few steps back as the human – a girl, he realized – left the cover of the trees and stepped into the light of his torch.

She wore a distinctively familiar dress which reached the ground and spread across the wet, cold grass as it was too long for her. Her brown locks fell around her shoulders messily and her wondering eyes looked curiously up at him.

He momentarily lowered his sword, but then remembered the Lady Morgana and raised it again, pointing at the girl. She could be a sorceress, for all he knew.

"Who are you?" he asked. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw her scared expression.

Her eyes didn't waver from the sharp end of his sword as she answered. "I'm looking for Merlin. Do you know him? He lives in Camelot," the girl answered.

The rest of the patrol party, who have now noticed the girl standing in front of Sir Leon, gathered around the couple.

"I do. Now, I require your name," he repeated. The girl looked up at him with big, brown eyes.

"Would you please take me to him?" she asked in a choked voice.

Sir Leon looked at her intently, "Your name, girl," he demanded.

She seemed to inspect the guards surrounding them, warily eyeing each and every man before returning her eyes to Sir Leon. "Freya. My name is Freya,"


End file.
